With the fast development of display technologies, touch panels have found wide applications. Current touch panels are however provided with only a capability of performing detection in a two-dimensional plane (i.e., they can only detect a touch position of a finger or stylus on the surface of the touch panel), without being able to detect a pressure applied in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the touch panel.